


Bad Phone

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, That GB Encouraged, This Is Brought On By A Crazy Thought, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one problem with Renzō being so popular in Rin's mind is the fact the phone goes off at all times. Including the most inconvenient. Rin decides to deal with it in a very Rin way. Renzō prays that the Illuminati don't kill him for having sex with the Son of Satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little idea that popped up and came out quite fast. I hope you enjoy!

The first time, Rin had been very patient. He just waited as Renzō dealt with the other person on the phone and hanged up before pouncing again on his boyfriend.

The third time Rin was starting to get annoyed and made a point of nibbling on Renzō's neck _just so_ where he's the most sensitive, causing Renzō to stutter and flounder in his cheery words.

The fifth time is much the same, except Rin made a point of going lower to get Renzō's attention back.

By the tenth time though, Rin is rapidly running out of patience and decides that desperate measures have to be made.

* * *

In all honesty, it's not really Renzō's fault. Okay, maybe it is in some manner, but the timing isn't his choice. In fact, it happens enough that Renzō's annoyed himself with having his special time with Rin interrupted by various calls.

See, Renzō had made a name for himself among most of the girls in True Cross Academy. That is, to say he's a good listening ear and knows exactly what is needed to solve the relationship problem they are having. Whatever it is.

It's not their fault either, but Renzō rather not deal with it. So he carefully breaks himself of the habit of answering all the time no matter what and changes his voice mail message to get people to stop calling at more inconvenient times.

The only good luck is that the Illuminati hasn't called yet, which they do so at rare occasions to keep track of their spy (who's half the Order spy and half his own man and also half Rin's. It's a tangle of things that gives everyone but Renzō a massive headache to keep track of) and give special instructions.

Of course, his good luck doesn't hold and it quickly switches to a more negative kind of luck.

* * *

The sound of Renzō's phone going off breaks the mood, once again. Renzō curses, flailing to get to it before the ringing stops because that particular ring is not one he can ignore like he's been doing lately. It's the Illuminati's one and sends a spike of adrenaline coursing through his body.

Rin, crouched on the bed at Renzō's waist and very naked as much as horny, growls at the phone. A full, deep growl that reminds Renzō that, yes, he's the Son of Satan and not entirely human.

“H-hello?” Renzō winces at Rin's look and mouths an apology.

“Shima. Your last report didn't show up.” The unspoken threat in there makes Renzō wince again. It's _that lady_ in fact, so it makes it even more scary. He really upset the higher ups there.

“Aah really but I thought...” Renzō trails off as he remembers that he was distracted by a horny Rin – Rin's sex drive is actually quite terrifying as much as thrilling – that night and thus could have possibly forgotten to send his report. “Sorry Ma'am. There was something going on I couldn't avoid and--”

“No excuses. You are to give a verbal report instead. What is the current status of the Cram School?”

Rin stares up at Renzō and narrows his eyes. He then lowers himself and gives a quick nip to Renzō's inner thigh.

Renzō jolts at that, and glances down at Rin, looking a bit worried. “W-well, nothing particular happened outside of an incident where aaaah!”

Renzō is cut off by Rin giving his dick a nice big lick, sending a thrill shooting up his spine.

“What happened?” Boss-Lady – as he privately calls her – sounds more annoyed than worried.

“One of the train—train-ing demons got loose and—aah, uh....caused an incident where it maaaa.” Renzō ends up shoving a finger into his mouth to shut up the last cry. Rin just sucked the tip of his penis into his mouth and is sending lightning tingles through his body.

“What is going on there?” Boss-Lady still sounds annoyed but a bit of worry is creeping into her voice. “Are you hurt?”

“No just...not a good time for yeaaaa...a report...aaa. Uh.” Renzō stared at Rin who was slowly working his dick into his mouth at an excruciating pace. “Call later...aaasssshit.”

“I need the report now so put whatever you are doing off.”

“See that's—wha!” Renzō is shocked when Rin leaves his dick suddenly and glares at the phone again. “What are you--”

Rin grabs the phone from Renzō and barks into it, “His plans for the night include getting a blowjob from me and then fucking for the rest of the night. Leave whatever your fucking stupid problem is for tomorrow.”

“What--” Rin hits the end call button and casually tosses the phone away, Renzō wincing at the clattering sound it makes.

“Rin that was--” Renzō is stopped by Rin dropping down and taking his entire penis into his mouth in one shot, proving once again he has a bottomless throat. “Aah shit...” Renzō gasps and grabs Rin's hair, tugging on it as he gets his entire cock massaged by the wet, silky mouth and throat of Rin who sucks and rubs at his balls with his free hands.

In a few moments Renzō cries out and his toes curl as a white-hot flash shoots through him and he feels himself orgasm. Rin keeps his dick in his mouth, swallowing and humming happily around his boyfriend's flesh. He keeps that up even after that, slowly coaxing Renzō back into an erection before he pulls off with an obscene slurping noise.

“You, are going to pay attention to your boyfriend right now.” Rin declares, Renzō staring dazedly at his blowjob lips and blue eyes. Rin pulls himself up and sits a little bit on Renzō's chest after pushing him down on the bed. He reaches behind him and grasps Renzō's dick, lifting his backside and carefully guiding it to his already prepared hole.

Renzō lets out a cry as Rin drops gracefully on him, echoed by his boyfriend's deep moan. There is a moment's pause and then Rin carefully lifts himself up, panting, and drops down again.

The pace set is messy, hard, and oh so good.

Renzō is firmly distracted by his certain doom in regards to the Illuminati.

* * *

Speaking of the Illuminati, the Boss-Lady is frozen solid, staring at her cellphone with the kind of horror most reserve for slimy things found at the bottom of one's shoes.

It is such that she is found by her commander.

Lucifer, having shown up to see what was taking his SIC so long to find out what happened to Shima's last report, is very confused to see her as such.

“What is wrong?” He asks softly.

The reaction of her – to jump and turn around, turning bright red at the sight of him – is enough to make him press for details due to how out of character that is.

Details she refuses to give.

After all, how does one explain to one's boss that their best placed spy is most likely being happily seduced by his own younger half-brother aka the Son of Satan?

 


End file.
